Naruto Sedai
by Jonathan Aguiar
Summary: The next generation of Ninja. Follow along with Cross Hyuga, Sophia Uchiha, and Asuma Yuhi as they live their lives as Konaha shinobi.
1. Episode 1

EPISODE 1

-Disclaimer-

--Reference to Sohpiaroseuchiha--

Sophia- What the hell? Whats with this white void?

Asuma- Its called OOC we won't remember anything about this once the story starts.

Cross- What are we doing here?

Shikamaru- We're doing the disclaimer.

Sophia- HI SHIKAMARU SENSEI!

Shikamaru- Hey Sophia.

Sophia- Wanna see my new technique? *pulls out chainsaw*

Shikamaru- I don't think thats a good idea.

Sophia- *starts chainsaw and begins to spin it with her hands*

Cross- You're not suppose to learn that til part two!

Sophia- *Starts chasing Cross with the saw*

Asuma- The author doesn't own Naruto! NOW GET US OUT OF OOC!!

Shikamru- *smiles*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cross woke up on Tuesday morning and got out of bed. "Oh damn! I'm late!" Cross got dressed quickly and ran to the usual training grounds to meet up with the gang.

Asuma and Shikamaru were there, but Sophia was not. "Hey Cross" Asuma said. "Your headband is on backwards."

Cross hurried to fix his headband and about five minutes later Sophia showed up, riding a yoshi. "Where the fuck did you get a yoshi?" Asked Asuma.

Shikamaru threw a kunai at the yoshi and there was a puff of smoke. Instead of a bleeding yoshi, when the smoke cleared, there was large green egg. Sophia then tried to swollow the egg. "This is not a video game" yelled Shikamaru.

Sophia then began to cry. "I want a mushroom!" (T-T)

Cross ran up to her with a mushroom. "This is from my uncle's stash."

Sophia ate it and after about four seconds her pupils dilated. "Woah. Look at all the colors!"

Asuma hit Cross on the back of the head. "Dumb ass! She's dangerous enough without being stoned!"

Cross's hands flew to the back of his head, "OUCH! That fucking hurt man!"

"ENOUGH!" Shikamaru yelled. "We have a serious mission today. A group of outlaws have been spotted not far from the village attacking people. We've been assigned to capture them by any means. They could be dangerous and the Kage says to aim to kill."

Sophia laughed. "Haha. So blondie gave us a serious mission?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Its a C-rank mission. Lets go get it over with."

After about an hour of running non stop at 20 mph they saw the enemy. One of them had a tiny sword. Another had a giant needle, and the other was juggling apples.

Cross heard Shikamaru through the head peice. "I'm not fighting. I didn't sleep last night and these guys look weak."

"Does that guy look weak sensei?" Sophia giggled as a muscular man with buck teeth showed up.

"Looks like a jonin" Shikamaru sounded annoyed. "Looks like I won't be getting my nap after all."

The jonin said something to the other ninja. The ninja juggling apples then proceeded to throwing one at a tree near us. The apple then exploded and the ninja regurgitated another one. We all jumped down and walked up to the ninjas.

"We should get right to killing each other but since this is a fan fiction based on a show that doesn't make much sense we're going to introduce ourselves" said the jonin. "I am Kinezumi Ninshou."

"I am Kibaku Ringo" said the girl with the apples.

"I am Chiisai Subeta" said the boy with the tiny sword.

"I am Okkanai Ni-doru" said the boy with the giant needle.

Kibaku, Chiisai, and Okkanai ran into the woods in different directions. Sophia followed Kibaku. Asuma followed Chissai. Cross followed Okkanai. Kinezumi and Shikamaru stayed in the opening.

-------

Sophia and Kibaku came to a stop in another clearing in the woods. "Hahaha" laughed Sophia. "You threw up an apple, and it in your hand! Hahahahaha!"

"Wait? What?" Kibaku had a look of horror on her face. "Are you high?"

Sophia giggled. "Yeah! Hahahahaha."

"Me too" said Kibaku. They both fell onto the ground in giggle fits.

-------

Chiisai and and Asuma were hiding in the trees. Asuma had to be careful. Swords like that were for fighting short range and he specialized in long range ninjutsu. He also hadn't mastered his Wind Kunai Jutsu. He listened carefully for his opponent but couldn't hear a thing until.....

-------

Cross and Okkanai ran onto a lake and faced each other. "You fell right into my trap" said Okkanai. I have an affinity for water."

He dropped the needle and sat in a meditation position on the water. The water then lifted the needle. "Oh shit" said Cross. The needle was aimed right at him. He had to activate his keke genkai quickly. "Byakugan!"

-------

Shikamaru looked at the jonin who called himself Kinezumi. "So, lets see your jutsu then."

"You sure about that?" asked Kinezumi.

"Yes"

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are u really sure you're sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure you're really sure you're sure?"

"Yes!"

:"Are you positive that you're sure you're really sure you're sure that you're sure."

"Shut up already!" Shikamaru was so annoyed that his response was a strange mix of a growl and a whine.

"Fine then!" Kinezumi bit his thumb and slammed his hand to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" There was a huge puff of smoke.


	2. Episode 2

Sophia sat up. "Why are you high?"

Kibaku sat up. "Because I was watching Dragon Ball GT and it was so bad that I either had to smoke, or claw my eyes out. What about you?

Sophia began to cry a little. "Because Shikamaru Sensei hurt my yoshi so I tried to swollow it so I could throw up and it would hatch. Sensei took it from me and I started to cry, so Cross gave me his uncle's mushroom and Asuma hit him in the head." Sophia had to breath deeply due to the fact that she has said all that in one breath.

-------

Asuma was just barely able to duck in time to dodge the blade from hitting him in the head. He then jumped away and threw a kunai at his foe. It hit; a shadow clone. "Damn" Asuma whispered. "Where is he?" Asuma looked around and saw him about fifteen trees away. He was picking his nose.

-------

Cross was struggling to dodge the needle. Even with his byakugan it was difficult to avoid the needle. It was just so large. He couldn't find an opening to counter attack. "I just hope I have the endurance to keep this up.

-------

Shikamaru was prepared for anything. Anything but what happened next. When the smoke cleared he saw it. Over one hundred squirrels. "And they all think you're nuts"said Kinezami.

"Bad pun" said Shikamaru.

"No really" smiled Kinezami. "They want to eat you."

Shikamaru complained. "Eaten? Well that sounds troublesome."

-------

"What?" Asked Kibaku.

"Well" Sophia said. "I think we're supposed to fight now."

"Well, okay" Kibaku started to juggle.

"Ah! No! Magic!" Sophia ran in the opposite direction of Kibaku and her head slammed into a tree.

When she opened her eyes she could see Kibaku looking down at her. "My juggling made your eyes all red!"

"O.M.G." Sophia said. "No way!" (^_^) She sat up quickly and their heads collided...hard.

This had a very negative effect on Kibaku. It made her very VERY angry.

-------

"Dude" Asuma yelled to him. "That's gross!"

"You" yelled Chiisai. "You have discovered my darkest secret! I must now kill you."

Asuma laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes" Chiisai yelled. "Now Die!" He threw three kunai at Asuma. They hit, and he fell to the ground.

"Now" yelled Chiisai. "Die punk!" He threw two shuriken at Asuma.

-------

Cross continued to dodge but his opponent got sick of it. The needle spread into ten smaller needles.

"Oh no" yelled Cross. He hadn't been able to master his father's technique yet. Unless he thought of something quick, he was surely dead.

-------

Shikamaru had managed to to possess all the squirrels with his shadow but he wouldn't be able to hold onto them for very long. Knowing this he quickly used shadow strangle on all of them. "House of a thousand squirrels" he said.

"That was a bad pun" said Kinezumi. "And there's only a hundred of them."

"Yeah" said Shikamaru. "Poor judgment on my part."

"There's only one thing I hate more than puns" Kinezumi let his head hang low as his back hunched over. "And that's dead squirrels!" He let out a loud, frightening, disturbing roar and began to mutate.


	3. Episode 3

Kibaku's eyes became full of hatred. "My forehead! You ruined my perfect forehead!"

"Wow" laughed Sophia."You're a stuck up bitch!"

Kibaku began to giggle. "Yeah. I guess ur right." She then threw an apple at Sophia. "Eat this. It tastes super good."

Sophia opened her mouth, ready to take a big bite.

-------

The Shuriken hit Asuma. Shadow Clone. Asuma was standing on a few yards away. He was bleeding from the kunai hitting him. He was hurting really badly.

"Come out in play" Chiisai taunted. It was too risky to attack head on. He had to think of something. His opponent opponent didn't seem very smart. Maybe he could trick him somehow.

-------

The needles were in front of him. There was no way for Cross to escape. Or was there? If he went under water he might be able to escape the attack.

He took the deepest breath he could and stop concentrating his chakra on his feet and immediately fell under the water; dodging the needles. Or did he? A needle had made contact with his arm.

-------

The man was undergoing some sort of transformation. His mouth stretched and his buck teeth grew bigger. He began to grow hair and got larger in size. His clothes tore off and he grew a tail. "Grawr!"

"Really" Shikamaru was annoyed. "The author couldn't think of a better jutsu than that. Your jutsu is lame."

The man-squirells fist then made contact with Shikamaru's face.

-------

Just as she was about to take a bite she realized something. "Hey! These things explode."

"Just eat it" yelled Kibaku.

"You eat it" yelled Sophia as she tossed Kibaku the apple.

"No, you" yelled Kibaku as she tossed it back

"No, you" yelled Sophia as she tossed it back.

-------

Asuma set some chakra string throughout the trees. Each with a kunai attached to one end and a finger of his attached to the other. Asuma had this thing won...but then, his stomach growled. "Fuck" he whispered. "I shouldn't have skipped breakfast."

"I heard you" Chiisai said. "Bitch."

He lost focus and dropped the strings. He had to try it. Hand Signs: Bird-Snake-Dragon-Bird. "Wind Kunai Ninjutsu." Asuma then moved his right hand as if throwing kunai and three wind kunai flew at his opponent, stricking him.

"How" asked Chiisai as he leaned against the tree.

"Bursts of wind" said Asuma. "Concentrated into razor sharp kunai."

Chiisai fell from the tree to the ground. Asuma had to get to Shikamaru. He didn't like the roar he heard earlier.

-------

Cross was bleeding in the water and he couldn't hold his breath much longer. He resurfaced on the water. At that point he knew what he had to do. It was all riding on a long shot. Neji's attack, he had to try it.

"Now die" his opponent chuckled as the needles flew at Cross.

Cross released chakra from his arms and spun with as much force as he could. "Rotation!" When he stopped spinning the enemy was floating in the water. Some of the needles had flown back at him.

"Time to go help Sensei." Cross ran into the woods.

-------

"No, you" yelled Kibaku as she tossed it back

"No, you" yelled Sophia as she tossed it back.

"No, you" yelled Kibaku as she tossed it back

"No, you" yelled Sophia as she tossed it back.

"No, you" yelled Kibaku as she tossed it back

"No, you" yelled Sophia as she tossed it back.

"No, you" yelled Kibaku as she tossed it back.

"No, me" yelled Sophia as she tossed it back.

"No" yelled Kibaku as she caught it. "It's mine!" She took a bite.

BOOM

-------

Shikamaru was being brutally pummeled by the squirrel man when Cross and Asuma showed up. Asuma threw three kunai which made direct hits. Cross punched him hard in the stomach.

Shikamaru managed to get his opponent in his shadow possession. "You can't defeat me" yelled the squirrel man.

"Leave my sensei alone!" Sophia jumped from the trees and bit Kinezumi on the shoulder.

Shikamaru then injected Kinezumi with a needle and Kinezumi passed out. "He'll be out for a while. Let's take him back to the village for further examination."

They took the unconcious body and headed back for Konahagakure.

*******


	4. Episode 4

-Disclaimer-

Sophia: This is the first chapter of the second arc of Naruto Sedai. :)

Asuma: Yeah. And this is a good one, no lie.

Cross: You'll laugh. You'll cry.

Shikamaru: Someone might die.

Naruto: Stop Rhyming!

Sophia: ITS BLONDIE! *Hugs Naruto*

Naruto: Um. Hi. I'm actually hear to introduce a new part of Naruto Sedai.

Asuma: What is it?

Kakashi: Every arc will have its own theme song from now on.

Cross: Really?! That's so cool!

Sophia: So what's the song this time?

Naruto: The song is Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance.

Shikamaru: Is that supposed to be foreshadowing?

Kakashi: *Gulp* Uh...by the way...the author doesn't own Naruto or any of the music he promotes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat at his desk sorting through papers. "This is the boring part of being Hokage." He ate a chip from a bag Choji reluctantly gave him to thank him for giving him a "fun" mission.

"What's this?" Naruto lifted a packet of paper he saw on the desk. "It's the info from the group of ninja Team Shikamaru had to fight." He must have read it four times already. He coudn't figure out why they were here. They were from the village of Torrent, not outlaws like they thought. They weren't even from this continent.

He sent Kakashi with a few Anbu to do some info gathering. There was no word from them yet though. It'd been too long for them not to get word from them. He was very concerned and feared the worst.

He called up Neji to ask if there was any word from Kakashi's squad. He might know because he was the head of the Konaha Anbu. Neji said there was no word from them and that he shared the same concern about them as Naruto did.

Naruto decided it was time to send a squad after them to see what was up. He sent out three birds with letters and within ten minutes three ninja were there in his office.

Shikamaru, Shino, and Lee were the perfect team to go after them. Two strategists and an offensive fighter. They would work together well. "I need to ask a favor of you three. I have a special mission for you."

Shikamaru looked Naruto in the eyes. "This is about those guys from Torrent isn't it?

"What?" Asked Lee. "What does Torrent want with us?"

"We aren't sure." Naruto frowned.

Shino mumbles. "So whats this have to do with us?"

"You three" Naruto looked at them all. "Are going after Kakashi. There hasn't been any word from his squad so you need to go find him." Naruto handed Shino a paper with Kakashi's last known coordinates.

"It will take us a while to get there" Shino frowned. "We should leave right away."

"Shikamaru" Naruto said. "I'm leaving you in charge of the mission." The others raised no objection. They all knew how good a leader Shikamaru was. He even told the village elders that if something was to happen to him he nominated Shikamaru as the next Hokage.

"Alright" said Shikamaru and he put his hands in his pockets. "Meet me at the gate in ten minutes guys. We need to move fast, so pack light and bring whatever you need for your best technique."


	5. Episode 5

Shikamaru and Shino had to wait 10 minutes for Lee to show up. "What took you so long?" Shikamaru asked.

"I had to do 5,000 push ups! Thats why I am late!"  
"Whatever" Shikamaru said.

"Get a life" Shino added.

"You've been so mean since your girlfriend dumped you" said Lee to Shino.

"That. Is. None. Of. Your. Business." If looks could kill Shino would have become an outlaw of Konaha instantly.

Lee prepared a fighting stance. "She was not good for you my friend. She is mean and her face is less attractive than that of Pacun!"

"SHUT UP! Don't ever talk about Ino like that again! She's a nice lady!" Shino yelled into the sky causing birds in a nearby tree to fly away startled.

"Shino" Shikamaru frowned. "If you yelled any louder you could use it as a jutsu. Shut the hell up."

"But but but" Shino babbled.

"Let's just get going with the mission then" said Lee. "We must save Kakashi!"

The entire trip to Kakashi's coordinates was consumed with silly arguements between Lee and Shino.

"She's beautiful."

"She looks like a dog."

"She's kind and caring."

"She abused you."

"Maybe I like abuse."

"Do you like abuse Shino?"

"Thats none of your business! Pervert."

Shikamaru frowned. "I have a date with Ino. Friday."

"What?!" Shino freaked out. "Thats messed up!!"

"You dated for three days" Shikamaru said. "Seven months ago."

Lee looked down and said under his breath, so the others wouldn't hear him "Whatever happened to bros before hoes?"

Then Kakashi literally ran into Shino, who was crying over what he felt was a deep betrayal.

"You guys! Run! Now!" Kakashi collapsed into Shino's arms as Lee caught sight of three angry looking monkeys and one creature which seemed to be a mix of a human and a gorilla.

Looking to Shikamaru he said "Evil Monkeys."

The monkeys and monster stopped nearby them and the monster turned into a man. "Hello, my name is Saru Seiyukki and these are my monkeys."

"You're the one hurting Kakashi!" Lee yelled.

"Shikamaru!" Shino yelled. "I have to get to healing quick! He's not breathing!"

Shikamaru looked over to Saru. "If he dies," Shikamaru pulled out a kunai. "The I'm going to destroy you."


End file.
